Vampire Love
by JelenaLover2960
Summary: This is a story about selena who moves with her 3 best friends miley & demi& taylor . They meet Justin bieber Christian beadles nick Jonas and harry styles and Ariana Bieber. They all become really good friends. The girls didn't know a secret the boys & ariana had they were vampires. Justin and Selena hangout a lot and become a couple. Then one night selena find out their secret
1. Summary

This is about 4 girls who move to newyork

Selena, Demi,Miley,Taylor

Who meet

Justin,Christian,Harry & Nick the popular/ scary crowed and justin sister ariana

they all become friends but what happens when the find out their secret

they are **Vampires**


	2. 1x01

Selena Pov:

Hi Everyone I'm Selena Gomez. People call me SellyG. Me and my 3 best friends Miley & Demi & Taylor are moving to newyork city. We just arrived at our new school northway. It's Highschool time. We walked into the school it was amazing everything was beautiful. Me and Demi had Langauge & Taylor & Miley Had Math. We had just walked into class when i see the most beautiful Guy Ever.

Now He was so cute. I Guess Demi Notice my stare cause she hit me. I saw some red head girl come over to me. She was sitting with this handsome boy and one of his friends. I hope it's not his girlfriend.

"Hi i'm ariana, you must be selena and demi" She told me and demi. "Yeah were kinda lost we don't really know where to sit" I told her. " Come sit with me and my brother and his friend" She told us. Her brother oh the cute boy is her brother lol woops. " Justin...Christian this is selena and demi" She told them. " Hey" They both said. " Hi" me and demi replied. " So do you two have a boyfriend"Christian Asked us. " Um no my boyfriend just dumped me" I said. I saw a little smirk appear from justin face...weird. " So do you have any girlfriend" Demi asked them. " Nope" Christian answered." Well every girl wants me but they can't have me wanna know why cause i'm taken" He told me. " Oh" I Said looking a little sad. " Nah just kidding i have no girlfriend" He said laughing. I just laughed along with him. " Wait aren't there 2 more miley and taylor" Ariana said. " Yeah the have math now" Demi said. " Are yall like best friends" Ariana asked. " Ya but demi is like my sister" I Said hugging demi.

The teacher walked in and went to doing all the boring things. We went to the cafetiria to go eat. I Was walking with Demi, Taylor, and miley until christian, justin, ariana and i think 2 guys who i think taylor & miley know walked up to us. " Hey Guys" Christian said. " Hey your selena & Demi right" One said. Me and demi both nodded. " I'm Harry and this is nick" Harry said. "Hi" We both said. " Hey Miley and Taylor" Nick said to them. " Hey" They both said back. I Guess they had classes together. " Well we are going outside to eat our lunches you coming" I Asked them. "Ya i am" Ariana said. "Nah we will stay here don't wanna get burned" Justin said. Odd but we just walked outside

Justin Pov:

Selena is so damm cute. The reason is said no to her was cause vampires can't go in the sun. Yes i'm a vampire and so is christian harry and nick. Ariana isn't. I know it's weird since were related but the thing is our mom is human and our dad is vampire so...ya. I just sat here with the guys talking until they brought up a subject i wish they didn't have brought up. "Do you like selena" Nick Asked. " Um ya she's cool" I Said. " No like do you like like her" Harry said. " Guys i just met her today" I Said. " Oh okay" They said while finishing their lunches. Phewwwwww. I'll admit she's cute and all but a human and vampire can't date. I mean my mom and dad got pregneat with me and ariana when she was still human but before she gave birth to us dad and to turn her into a vampire cause i was sucking her blood. I wonder if i did go out with selena. Would i have to change her into a vampire? Would she even like me? Would she keep my secret? My thoughts were Stop when i heared someone scream. I saw one of the biggest sluts in school. Catlin Beadles. Yes she's chris sis but their only step brother and sister so chris really dosen't give a dam about her. "Hey Selena i saw you talking with justin" She said. " Ya he's really nice so is your brother and harry and nick" Selena said. Awww she is so cute. " WELL STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE IS MINE" She said. Uh Hell no i'm not. I Walked over to her. "Catlin stop talking like that your not mine and i am sure of hell i'm not yours" I told her. I Thought she would just walk away but she didn't she took her tray of food and dumped it on selena. Selena just look around and saw people laughing at her i felt so bad this is all my fault. "Selena Oh my gosh ariana do you have extra clothes selena can wear" I asked my sister. She ran over and took selena to the bathroom to change

Ariana Pov:

I Waited 5 Minutes selena came out looking so pretty. If justin was here i know he would be dieing over her and yes i know my brother has a crush on her.

"Wow Selena you look amazing wonderful" I Told her. " Thanks" She told me. We walked outside the bathroom back to the others. My brothers mouth was just open. I could tell he was shocked. Lol i wanna see what's gonna happen. "Wow Selena you look really pretty" Justin said. Lol he tottaly likes her. " Aww thanks" She said. I really like her in this dress. " Hey Selena you can keep the dress" I Said. "Really thanks" She said hugging me.


End file.
